Eli, Clare, and Adam One Shots
by Degrassilove14
Summary: Eli, Clare, and Adam are three best friends. They have fun times together, and some sad times. But, they all stick together and never turn their backs on each other. Here are some one-shots about their wonderful friendship.
1. Detention Adventures

**Hello! Series of Eli, Adam, and Clare one shots. Some may turn into actual stories. Reviews are welcomed:)**

* * *

**Clare's P.O.V.**

Sun shined through the fluffy clouds. I walked to Degrassi fast, hoping not to miss Eli or Adam. I laughed about yesterday in class. Eli and Adam kept talking and the teacher was getting so pissed with them. So angry she had to put a detention slip on their desks.

"Look down and what do you see?" The teacher asked Adam. He looked down and looked confused.

"Uh, my desk?" Adam had responded. I laughed so hard at that point, and earned myself a detention slip, and Adam received double for his little smart mouth.

I walked through the doors and went to Eli's locker. I was right on time. I walked up to him and knocked on his locker door. He laughed and closed the locker.

"Excited for detention?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. I looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled harder. Those eyes always comforted me and made me happy.

"Clare, Eli!" Adam yelled. He was running through hall, dodging people and hurdling over people's school materials.

"Jeez Adam! Have a cow!" Eli said.

"No thanks," Adam said. Eli rolled his eyes and Adam wiped his hand on his forehead to clear the sweat that formed at the top of his hair line. "What's up?"

"That's what you rushed across the hall for?" I asked. Adam laughed and nodded. Eli busted into laughter and shook his head.

"So, what's up?" Adam asked again. Eli shrugged.

"Nothing. Remember, detention after school," I said. Adam laughed and we walked to class together.

* * *

Detention. Everybody dreads it. Especially me. This was only my second detention.

I sat down in the large room and took out a book to read. We were only going to be there for two hours. I heard Eli and Adam enter the room and take a seat next to each other. The teacher came in quickly and sat at the desk.

"No talking!" He yelled. He pulled out a book and read for exactly two minutes, then fell asleep.

"Is he dead?" Adam asked. I giggled.

"Poke him," Eli suggested. Adam rolled his eyes and looked at the door. He clutched his comic book to his chest then put it in his bag. He swung it over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To the Dot. You guys coming?" Eli shrugged and grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder too. I didn't move and Adam and Eli looked back at me and sighed.

"Clare, do you want to stay here for two hours watching him drool all over his book?" Eli motioned towards the teacher and I scrunched my face up with disgust.

"No thanks!" I quickly said and ran out the door.

We walked to Eli's Hearse and I quickly took the front seat, making Adam take the back. He looked disgusted by quickly took out his comic book and sighed as he read. Eli got in, looked back at Adam, shook his head, and put the key in the ignition.

"Everybody ready?" Eli asked. We nodded and Eli began to drive.

It was weird being driven around in a Hearse. It was like I was on my way to a funeral. It was a smooth ride, barely any bumps. The only horrible thing was that Eli boomed Death Hand on the radio. I rolled my eyes whenever they sweared.

"Crap!" Adam yelled. I turned around and Eli, stunned from Adam's yell, swerved into the next lane, then back to the other lane.

"Eli!" I yelled.

"Adam!" Eli yelled.

"Crap, crap, craaaap!" Adam yelled again.

"Adam! WHAT!" Eli yelled. Adam looked up from his comic book and had wild eyes.

"Drive me to the comic store right now so I can get the next comic. I _need _to find out what happens," Adam explained. Eli sighed and turned a corner fast and Adam tumbled over. "Dude!"

"You should have been buckled up."

We got to the comic store and Adam quickly jumped out of the Hearse and ran inside. Eli and I got out and walked inside. Adam was looking frantically up and down at the shelves. He jumped and grabbed one and ran to the counter, where the cashier was gone.

"C'mon," Adam mumbled.

"Take it easy, Adam!" I said. He looked at me, then back down at the comic. He grabbed his wallet and took out the exact amount, $20.00.

Adam hit the bell about five times. The cashier walked out of the back room. His face was scrunched up and took Adam's money. He grabbed his comic and ran out the door and quickly got in the car.

"Let's go," Eli breathed. We got into the Hearse and Adam had taken the front seat. I wasn't going to let Adam get off that easily.

"Get in the back," I said. Adam looked up at me and rolled his eyes. He got up and climbed to the back, slipped and fell on the floor, then got on to the seat.

"Buckle up!" Eli said. I clicked my buckle and Adam sat there. Eli sighed and pulled out of the parking lot quickly, making Adam jerk to the side.

"Alright, alright," He said. There was a click and Adam opened his comic book and continued to read.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hope you liked this one shot! I got the desk thing from class today. This kid was talking and my teacher got super mad and put an "infraction" slip on his desk and told him to look down and tell her what he saw. His response: "Uh, my desk?" Ha!

Reviews are welcomed:)


	2. A Day in a Life of Adam Torres

**Hello! Series of Eli, Adam, and Clare one shots. Some may turn into actual stories. Reviews are welcomed:)**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

My loud alarm clock went off. I hit it once. Then twice. Then three times. The fourth time it went off, I hit it again and threw it to the floor. My mom bought me it because she thought I slept in too much, so this stupid alarm clock would go off multiple times until I had to throw it on the floor.

"Adam!" My mom yelled. "Stop throwing that alarm clock!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the lights and squinted my eyes as the bright lights flickered on. I got undress and got in the shower. When I got out, I slicked my hair back with jell.

"Hurry up!" Drew yelled from the hallway.

"I'll be ready soon, Andrew!"

I quickly got dressed and put my special beanie hat on. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath and smiled. I quickly frowned when Drew started to pound on the door.

"Adaaam!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Chill, dude," I said. He laughed and pushed his way through the door. He was dressed in his football attire and I had to wait there and watch him play football. I wanted to play so badly. But of course, my mother wouldn't let me.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice. I looked around once, and then started to drink from the carton. I put the cap back on and put it in the fridge. I checked my watch. Time for a little comic book reading.

I sat down in the living room and read through the comic book.

* * *

When Mom dropped us off at Degrassi, I sat down outside and watched them play. They threw themselves at each other, tackling and grabbing the ball from each other. I saw Owen walk onto the field, and he gave me a quick look. I hid myself in my comic book and he chuckled.

"Heads up!" Someone yelled. My first reaction was to look up. Bad idea.

The football smacked into the side of my head. There was a ringing in my ear and my vision was blurry for a moment. I got up and rubbed my eyes. My vision came back and I saw Drew jogging over to me.

"We said heads up," Drew said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it should be heads down." Drew laughed and grabbed the football.

"Why don't you go sit in the picnic area so we don't hit you again," Drew suggested. I grabbed my bag and comic book.

"I'm not a little kid," I said coolly, and walked away towards the picnic area.

"Awwwh, did the little girl get hurt?" Owen asked. I spun around and grabbed the football from Drew.

"Adam, don't!" Drew said. I threw the football at Owen and I hit him in the stomach. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"Awwh, did the little girl get hurt?" I asked. I turned and walked away towards the picnic area.

"I heard what you did this morning," Eli said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He deserved it," I breathed.

"Got that right." We walked to my locker and I opened it. I put my bag inside and sighed. Time for gym.

"Eli, Adam!" Clare yelled. She walked up to us and leaned against a locker. "Nice job with Owen."

"Does everybody know?" I asked.

"No, just mostly everyone," Eli replied I rolled my eyes and walked to the remedial gym room.

Remedial gym sucked. Either we were doing darts, ballroom dancing, or playing pool. I wanted to badly to be able to play soccer or football. Even baseball. But of course I wasn't able to. I didn't get why now. Everyone knew my secret now, so I didn't get what the big deal was.

* * *

When lunch finally came, I sat down with Eli and Clare, like usually. I read my comic book and ate slowly. Eli and Clare talked with each other, and tried to get me in on the conversation. But I was too busy reading. I liked to lean back in my chair when I read.

"Adam!" Eli yelled. I brought my feet up in reaction, which was a bad idea. My chair went backwards and I fell on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Eli quickly got up and helped me up. People were staring at us. "He's okay! He's fine!"

"Adam, are you okay?" Clare asked.

"My pride hurts," I said.

* * *

Finally, it was the last class. English. It was easy for me and I was getting an A+ in it. I sat down next to Eli and Clare usually in the back of the room. Eli and I usually got in trouble most for talking or something.

"What's up?" I asked Eli.

"Nothing. How's your pride?" He teased.

"Still throbbing." He laughed and I took the seat next to him. Clare walked in and took the seat behind Eli and then the bell rang. Ms. Dawes scurried in and passed out our last assignments.

"A C-," Clare said.

"A+," Eli said. I looked down at my paper.

"A+." Clare sighed. She read over her paper multiple times.

"How did you two do so well?" She asked panicky.

"Well, I'm dating Ms. Dawes," Eli said. She smacked Eli on his shoulder and he gasped. "Clare Edwards!" She laughed.

I didn't feel like answering. To be truthful, I didn't even know how I did so well. My paper was about non-fiction books, which truly was a horrible topic. But I guess Ms. Dawes was interested in it.

The whole time in class I was secretly reading my comic books. I looked up every once in a while to make it look like I was paying attention. When the bell finally rang I went to my locker and put my stuff away. No homework.

"Want to go to the Dot?" Eli asked me.

"Sorry, I cant. Mom wants me home right away, like normal." Eli nodded and walked outside towards his Hearse, Morty.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

So, how did you like this one shot? A day in a life of Adam Torres. Look out for more Day in a Life one shots in this little series;)

S-o, G double O G good. Have you guys ever seen that KFC commercial? It's making me really hungry…

Well, that little Author's Note was random. Don't forget to review, review, review:)


	3. Vegas Night

**Eli's P.O.V.**

Vegas night. What a stupid theme for a dance. I'm pretty sure the board wasn't happy with the theme. Gambling, strippers, and drinking. On the second thought, maybe it wasn't so bad. But their was something missing. Something important.

Clare Edwards.

She was off with Fitzy boy. Of course she was. But she didn't have to protect me. I wasn't the helpless little kid anymore that I was when I was nine. I was older, mature, and could take on anything. Especially Fitz.

"Clare!" I said. She spun around and sighed when she saw it was me.

"What?" She asked.

"Having fun with Fitzy boy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Will you two just kiss and make up?"

"Not really my style." I laughed, but she didn't.

"I'm serious!" She was getting angry now. I shrugged and then she smiled. "Be right back."

I rolled my eyes and she ran towards the lockers. She really wasn't going to give this up, was she? She was determined to get us to stop fighting. When Clare set her mind to something, she wouldn't stop until she got her way.

And I liked that about her.

I grabbed two drinks. I put some of the poison stuff in it. This will make sure Fitz will leave us alone.

Clare came back with Fitz. He glared at me evilly and I laughed. Clare smacked my shoulder and I stopped.

"Eli," Clare said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said. Fitz laughed.

"You don't mean it," Fitz said.

"Fitz, you got your apology," Clare said. Fitz shrugged.

"Cheers," I said. Fitz smiled and we both held up our drinks.

"Wait! Switch drinks," Clare said. We both laughed and switched out drinks. We took a sip and then Fitz made a face. Here it comes.

Fitz turned around and threw up in a garbage can. I started to laugh and Fitz ran away.

"Eli!" Clare scolded.

"You wanted us to switch," I said. She made a face at me and went after Fitz.

* * *

I walked around the halls of Degrassi. Clare probably hated me now. But why should I did I care? She was in love with Fitz.

I heard footsteps coming my way and I looked over. It was Clare.

"Eli, we have to go! Fitz has a knife," She said. I didn't move. "This is where we run, lets go!"

"Awh, don't you two look cute!" Fitz said. Clare started to tear up.

"Fitz, don't," She said.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Clare latched onto my arm, but I shook it off.

"Get away from me," I said. I didn't want her to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her get hurt.

The knife was pointed towards me. This was the time to beg and plead for him not to do this.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. For everything," I said. He shook his head. "Don't do this."

"Too late. What are you going to do, emo boy?" He pushed me against a door. He pointed the knife towards me more. He smiled a little, and quickly jabbed the knife forward.

"Don't!" I yelled. I slid down onto the ground. Clare yelped.

I looked up, and saw the knife in the wall.

I wasn't dead.

"Don't worry, you can bleach out urine stains!" Fitz said.

The police swarmed in and arrested Fitz.

"Eli!" Clare yelled. I looked over at her.

There was no way I could die. I had to be with Clare.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hope you guys liked the chapter! I really hated the ending of All Falls Down. I wanted at least one person to die. Maybe Drew. Yeah, definitely him.

If you loved me, and these one shots, you would review:)


	4. Sick Day

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch. I was home with a fever. I was so anxious to go to school and see Clare. And Adam. Just knowing my luck, I would go back to school and then be pressured with so much homework to do. And that was why I really hated school. So much homework, barely anytime for myself. And Clare.

I turned the T.V. up louder. I was watching some old Dead Hand music videos when someone knocked on the door.

"Eli Goldsworthy, open up!" I heard Adam yell.

"Get in here!" Adam opened the door and stacked homework onto the coffee table.

"Deliver for a Goldsworthy, Eli," Adam said. I laughed and did a double take at the homework. It was a huge stack. Math, Science, and English.

"How wonderful." Adam sat down on the floor and first took out the Math. He flipped open to the page and sat it on my lap.

"No way am I going to get all of this done," I said. Adam laughed and I read through the equations, getting them all done in only 20 minutes.

"Clare missed you today." I blushed and Adam realized that and started to laugh and text somebody. Probably his brother or something. He started to laugh again, then handed me the Science.

After getting all of the homework, there was another visitor. I sighed and stomped over to the door and opened it. I saw Blue Eyes standing there, smiling at me gently. I smirked and she blushed and laughed.

"May I come in?" She asked. I nodded and she proceeded to walk into the house. She sat down on the couch, making Adam scoot over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Cheering you up on your sick day!" She said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a comic book. I grabbed it and then smirked at her. It was a limited edition one that was super hard to get.

"You the best girlfriend ever," I said. I took her hand and Adam cleared his throat.

"Get a room." I looked towards him and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He got up quickly and got up right in my face.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Adam rarely ever punched anyone, let alone me.

Adam continued to glare at me, then push me. I staggered back and then pushed Adam. He smiled slightly and then actually pushed me to the ground. I sat there and laughed while Adam just smiled greatly.

"Have you been… working out?" I asked. Clare laughed and Adam nodded. "Nice."

"So what do you want to do?" Adam asked.

"I'm sick, remember?" I asked, sitting back on the couch. Adam nodded.

Clare sat down next to me and took my hand. We stared into each other's eyes, and then I realized that Adam hadn't said anything about it. I looked over by him and he was reading my new comic.

"Adam!" I yelled. He jumped up, clutching it. I held my hand out and he sighed. He put the book in it, then grabbing it and running away with it. "Get back here!" We both ran around the house, and Clare just sat there, laughing. When I finally cornered Adam, he slid in the corner. "Give it."

"No!" He shouted. I shrugged and put a fist up. He quickly got up and handed me the comic book.

"Was that so hard?" I asked. I walked towards Clare. She started to laugh and then I heard footsteps behind me. Then, someone jumped on my back, tackling me to the ground, just knocking the wind out of me. "Here," I moaned and handed him the comic.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hello! I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that.

Wow! Degrassi was intense! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was kind of sad to see Alli go. I mean, who's going to talk guys with Clare now? And Alli looked so shaken up by what happened, I felt bad for her.

Did you guys see that promo with like Adam and Drew fighting over Fiona and Clare is like goth and she wants to spend the night with Eli? If you did see it, please tell me the song that plays during it if you know what its called. I have no idea what the song is, but I like it!

Okay, I'll stop babbling. Reviews are welcomed.:)


	5. Science Disaster

Adam, Eli, and Clare all walked into Science class together. Eli and Adam took their seats next to each other, while Clare took her seat which is next to Alli, but she is out sick for the day. The teacher quickly walked in and explained the lab they will be doing.

"Um, sir?" Clare said, raising a hand.

"Yes, Ms. Edwards?" The teacher said.

"Alli isn't here today. Who should I work with?"

The teacher, Mr. Betenkamp, thought for a minute. He then looked at Eli and Adam and nodded to himself. "You can work with Mr. Goldsworthy and Mr. Torres."

Clare nodded, slightly laughing to herself, and grabbed her stuff. She sat down next to Eli, forcing Adam to scoot down a bit. But Adam just laughed and moved his chair.

"We should get started," Adam said.

Clare and Eli both nodded and they got to work. They started to pour all of the substances in, following the directions on the blackboard.

"So, you guys doing anything tonight?" Adam asked.

Clare and Eli thought for a minute.

"I'm not doing anything," Clare answered.

"Same here. Dot after school?" Eli asked.

Adam and Clare both nodded.

Clare liked spending time with her two best friends. They always had such great laughs together, even when one of them was sad or angry. Being with them just brightened her day.

Mr. Betenkamp walked around the room, examining everybody's work. He nodded at most of them, and only had to help a few of them. When he walked by us, he nodded and smiled. "Very nice work."

Adam looked up and smiled. And just then, Fiona walked in and tapped Mr. Betenkamp on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," She said. "I need the homework sheet that you passed out yesterday. I was out sick."

"Of course. Follow me."

Fiona followed him to his desk. She looked at Adam and waved, smiling slightly.

"Quick! I need to look like I know what I'm doing!" Adam whispered.

He grabbed a glass on the table and poured in what was in it. Clare gasped and tried to stop him, but it was no use.

"Adam, we weren't supposed to put that in!" She cried.

"Oh . . ." Adam said.

The glass began to shake a little.

"Everybody get down!" Clare yelled.

The whole class hid behind their desks. The glass popped, sending glass and liquids all over the place. Adam peaked up, embarrassment soon washing over him.

"Nice going, Adam," Eli teased.

Adam shot him a look and Mr. Betenkamp walked over to him fast. "Are you alright?"

Adam nodded and laughed a little.

"Why don't you head on down to the nurse's office? All three of you."

Clare, Eli, and Adam got up and started for the door. Fiona stopped Adam for a second.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam said. He could feel his face going red.

"Good," Fiona said, and walked away to grab her homework.

Adam, Eli, and Clare walked to the office. When Eli told Adam how red his face was, Adam just laughed. "My pride really hurts."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I don't own Degrassi:(

Whoa, haven't updated this in a while! Haha! I really hope you guys like this chapter! I got the idea after seeing the part in the movie Avalon High when they were in science and their chemical reaction thing blew up.

Hmmm . . . This story gave me a little fanfiction idea. Not sure if I wanna write it. It would be about Fiona and Adam if I were to write it.

Don't forget to review:)


End file.
